real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nathaniel Bar-Jonah
Nathaniel Benjamin Levi Bar-Jonah (born David Paul Brown; February 15, 1957 – April 13, 2008) was an American convicted child molester, suspected serial killer and cannibal who was serving a 130-year prison sentence without the possibility of parole in Montana after being convicted of kidnapping, aggravated assault, and sexual assault of various children. He was born in Worcester, Massachusetts. Biography Early life In late July 1964, seven-year-old Bar-Jonah lured a five-year-old neighbor into his basement, telling her that he had received a Ouija board for his birthday that could predict the future. Once in his basement, Bar-Jonah attempted to strangle the girl, but her screams attracted the attention of his mother, who came to her rescue. In January 1970, at the age of twelve, Bar-Jonah managed to lure another neighbor, a six-year-old boy, to a nearby hill, claiming he wanted to go "sledding" with him. Once they arrived, however, Bar-Jonah sexually assaulted the boy. A few years later, Bar-Jonah attempted to lure two boys riding their bicycles down his street to a nearby cemetery, where he intended to murder them, but one of the boys grew suspicious and persuaded his friend not to go. Crimes In late March 1975, Bar-Jonah, impersonating a police officer, abducted eight-year-old Richard O'Conner while he was on his way to school, then proceeded to sexually assault and strangle him. A neighbor, looking out of her window, observed the abduction and notified authorities, who began searching for the boy. A patrol car later observed a car matching that used in the abduction parked far away from others in a parking lot, and after calling for backup, ordered Bar-Jonah out of the car. O'Conner was found in the car bloodied, having defecated and urinated on himself from the sexual assault, and near the point of death. A few days before his high school graduation, Bar-Jonah drove to nearby Hartford, Connecticut, and, again impersonating a police officer, abducted a nine-year-old girl, whom he savagely assaulted in the car. After the child began vomiting and convulsing from the assault, he drove up to a sidewalk and threw the girl out of the car. A nearby witness saw the incident and got Bar-Jonah's license plate, leading to his arrest. This assault never got back to Bar-Jonah's probation officer, and he was released from parole in May 1976 for his earlier abduction and sexual assault of O'Conner. When Bar-Jonah's probationary period was over, he received a letter thanking him for his "cooperation." On September 24, 1977, Bar-Jonah, claiming to be an undercover FBI agent, convinced two boys coming out of the White City Cinemas in Shrewsbury, Massachusetts to enter his vehicle. Bar-Jonah then transported the boys to a secluded area, where he handcuffed then proceeded to strangle and flick cigarette ashes upon them. After jumping repeatedly on the chest of one of the boys, the 375-lb Bar-Jonah believed he had killed him, then drove off with the other still alive in his trunk. However, the first boy regained consciousness and managed to find help, leading shortly thereafter to Bar-Jonah's arrest; the other boy was found, still alive, in his trunk. For this crime, he was convicted of attempted murder and received the maximum sentence of eighteen to twenty years in prison. While in prison he was transferred to the Bridgewater State Hospital. On March 22, 1984, he changed his name to Nathaniel Benjamin Levi Bar-Jonah. He gave several reasons for changing his name: he told friends and relatives that he wanted to know what it was like to be discriminated against and persecuted as a Jew. During a later interview with Dr. Michael Stone for the television show Most Evil, he claimed he was Jewish and wanted his name to reflect that. Later in the same year, Superior Court Judge Walter E. Steele ruled that Massachusetts had failed to prove that Bar-Jonah was dangerous and he was released before moving to Great Falls, Montana. During this time, Bar-Jonah confided in his psychiatrists that he had a deep fascination and curiosity with the taste of human flesh, and had innumerable murderous fantasies. On August 9, 1991, just a month after being released from Bridgewater State Hospital, Bar-Jonah observed a seven-year-old boy sitting alone in a car outside of a post office in Oxford, Massachusetts. Bar-Jonah, who weighed 275 lbs at the time, entered the vehicle and sat on the boy, thrusting his mass atop the boy's fragile chest. Some witnesses, along with the boy's mother, observed the event and ran to the boy's rescue, causing Bar-Jonah to flee. An officer recognized Bar-Jonah's description from over fifteen years earlier, and he was later arrested for the attack. At first, Bar-Jonah claimed that he entered the car to get out of the rain, but later admitted that he intended to kill the boy. For the attack, Bar-Jonah was sentenced to probation in Montana. He is also a suspect in the disappearance of 10-year old Zach Ramsay on February 6, 1990. Capture and trial Bar-Jonah was arrested again in 1999, initially for impersonating a police officer. After searching his home and finding, among other things, many pictures of young children cut out of magazines and a bone that was identified as belonging to an unknown young male, Montana police charged Bar-Jonah with kidnapping and sexual assault, as well as the kidnapping and sexual assault of three other boys. Bar-Jonah was prosecuted for the abduction and molestation of three boys and convicted of kidnapping, aggravated assault, and sexual assault, including charges that he had tortured one of the boys and hung him from the ceiling. During Bar-Jonah's trial, 36-year-old Mary Patrone recognized him as the man who had abducted and assaulted her by dressing as a police officer in 1974. However, the statute of limitations had expired, and Bar-Jonah could not be charged with the crime. Investigators also suspected Bar-Jonah in the disappearance of seven-year-old Janice Pockett 10 months earlier. Bar-Jonah was sentenced to 130 years in prison. He maintained his innocence up until his death. Montana authorities were unaware of Bar-Jonah's criminal record in Massachusetts, a fact that was cited by activists campaigning to force former sex offenders to register. In December 2004, the Montana Supreme Court turned down Bar-Jonah's appeals and upheld the conviction and 130-year prison sentence. Death Bar-Jonah was found unresponsive in his prison cell on the morning of April 13, 2008. He had been in poor health. His post mortem found significant levels of LDL in his arteries and myocardial infarction was the determined cause of death. Category:Cannibals Category:Deaths in prison Category:Modern Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Kidnapper Category:Deceased Category:Perverts Category:Criminals Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Psychopath Category:Torturer Category:Imprisoned Category:Imposters Category:Barbarians Category:Misopedists Category:Male Category:Sadists Category:Thugs Category:List Category:Serial Killer Category:Young villains Category:Liars Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Rapists Category:Tricksters Category:Murderer Category:Cowards Category:Obsessed Category:Stalker